The Silver Tear
by KimOfDrac
Summary: Ailie Mackay is on the run and finds refuge with the twins. Lord Voldemort has a plan for her and will stop at nothing until he finds her. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Saved

**AN: Obviously I do not own any of the original characters or places from the Harry Potter world. All OC characters are my own.**

**I have changed some of the story from the Deathly Hallows.**

**Please R&R :)**

** ...**

** Chapter 1 - Saved**

The rain was coming down hard against the dark streets as thunder and lightening roared across the sky, making the heavy drops glisten in the air.

Ailie ran as fast as her legs could carry her through Knockturn Alley, not really knowing where to go. Her flats clicked against the cobblestone and her heavy breathing and heartbeat pounding in her ears were the only things louder than the storm as she hurried through the alley.

She could hear voices shouting from a distance and she turned at a corner of one of the shops. Her throat was sore and she could taste blood as she gave it her all to run up the sloping street.

_Please, let me get away. Anyone, please!_

She hurried up some stairs and recognized the streets of Diagon Alley. Her white, linnen nightgown was plastered against her skin from all the rain and her small backpack slammed against her back with every step she took.

In the distance, she could see a light on above one of the shops. She was close to giving up, but the hope of reaching it gave her a last power of strength. She didn't look back once as she hurried towards the shop.

As the lightening struck again, she saw the colourful sign of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ and just as she thought her legs couldn't carry her anymore, she reached the door.

She pounded against the door as hard as she could.

"Please, someone, let me in!" she shouted, her scottish accent the only part of her still sharp and firm. She quickly looked behind her to see if they had caught up with her. She couldn't see anyone in the darkness, but still, her heart was pounding through her chest, it's thumping echoing through her skull. She pounded again, feeling her panic rise and tears finally escape her eyes.

Again, she heard the voices shouting in the distance. They were closing in on her.

Like a sign from above, a light was turned on in the shop and she saw a dark siluette approach the door. She couldn't help letting out a slight laugh of joy and relief as she heard the lock turn and the door open with a slight creek.

The distant shouting shook her out of her relieved haze and she swallowed hard. The door opened and a young man with ginger hair and a green pyjamas stood there, staring at her with a suspicious look on his face, his wand held high, being his source of light.

"What's go-"

"Please, I'm being chased" she interruped before he could finish his sentence. He peeked out from behind the door and looked down the street. She turned her head to the same direction as panic struck her again. Far down the street, she could see a group of cloked people spread out, searching for her. That seemed to be enough for the young man to grab her by the arm and pull her inside. He closed the door and quickly locked it. He placed a finger against his lips to show her to be quiet.

"Nox" he whispered and the light from his wand went out. She swallowed hard. It was so quiet she could hear the dripping from her wet gown hit the floor.

She was completely blind in the dark, but she could feel his protective hand on her shoulder. He was a complete stranger to her and yet she felt safe in his prescence.

Ailie could tell he was tensed up, probably ready to fight if the Deatheaters would find them. They could hear the shouting get closer.

"She couldn't have gone far, check the alleyways!" a deep voice ordered and the sound of boots clicking as they ran down the cobblestone street got louder for a moment, before they faded. They had passed the shop.

Ailie and the man waited, silent in the dark for a few moments before she felt him move and leave her in the corner as he approached the window to see if they were gone.

"It's clear" he said before he uttered the spell _Lumos_ and his wand lit up with a blueish, white light. He approached her again. She sat far back in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees where her chin rested.

Her dark hair was plastered against her face and shoulders, her lips slightly blue and her skin pale and damp.

He kneeled before her and placed his hand on hers. It was warm, the skin of his palm slightly rough, but his thumb was soft and stroke the back of her hand gently.

"You're safe now" he said softly and she looked up at him. Her light, ash-gray eyes met his deep golden brown ones. He looked concerend and slightly confused, but he had thin lines at the outer corner of his eyes and she remembered her mother had told her they were laugh-lines and a sign of kindness.

"T-thank you" she whispered, still panting slightly. Her heart was slowly returning to it's normal rythm. "You just saved my life"

He wrapped his fingers around her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Let's find you some dry clothes" he said and led her to the back of the shop and up some stairs.

They entered a small hallway leading to a livingroom of an appartment. She looked around. There was a fireplace, a three seated couch in green with a tartan pattern in dark blue, a small coffee table and a rug. Straight ahead was another small hallway, leading to the bedrooms and bathroom and to the right was an archway leading to the kitchen. The walls had a plum tone with some sort of pattern in them just a tad bit lighter in colour.

"What's your name?" the man asked as he led her to the couch. She cleared her throat and sat down.

"Ailie Mackay" she said and looked up at him. "And you?"

He smiled and flicked his wand, making some clothes appear.

"I'm Fred Weasley" he said and handed her a marine blue t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. At that very moment, another young man entered the room, identical to Fred, appart from a missing ear and eyes more puppy-dog like compared to Fred's sharp ones.

"What's all the ruckus about?" the young man asked with a yawn and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

"And that is my twin, George" Fred explained. "We own the shop downstairs"

Ailie nodded and gave George a small smile.

"Thank you, both of you" she said and Fred turned to his twin.

"Don't just stand there, get the girl a towel"

George rolled his eyes and went back the way he came. Fred turned back to Ailie. "Are you hurt?" he asked as he scanned her with his eyes, looking for visible bruises. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so"

He let out a sigh of relief and nodded softly. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"So, Ailie, what crime did a pretty, scottish girl, like yourself commit to get chased down Diagon Alley in her nightie during a thunderstorm by Deatheaters in the middle of the night?"

He smirked at her and it made her chuckle.

"It's a very long story" she told him. He nodded, still smirking.

"Well, a long story needs a large cup of cocoa" he said and winked at her. George returned and handed her the towel.

"Here ya go" he said and she gave him a smile. "And did I hear we're having cocoa?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. They managed to lighten her mood and make her feel warm and safe, even though they didn't know her at all.

"Get yourself dry and we'll be back shortly" Fred told her and dragged his twin along with him towards the kitchen.

Ailie shook her head to herself as she dried herself before changing into the clothes they borrowed her. She opened her backpack and reached for a pair of socks before she got her wand and shrunk the clothes a bit. She dried her hair and combed it through with her fingers.

The twins soon returned with a tray of large mugs and cinnamon buns levitating through the air. The scent of sweet, hot chocolate and warm cinnamon filled her with a warmth she had missed for years. The warmth of home.

"So" Fred began and handed her one of the large mugs. "What happened?"

She took a sip of the hot beverage topped with whipped cream and tiny, colourful marshmallows. She set the mug down on the table before she began the story.

"My father was a Slytherin and a Deatheater, convinced that mudbloods and squibs would ruin the Wizarding world. Deprive it of magic and turn it into the world of muggles..." she began and swallowed. Both twins were listening eagerly. "Well, one day he fell in love with a girl who worked at one of the coffee shops here in Diagon Alley. Her parents were purebloods and they were happy together, until he found out she was a squib, unable to perform any sort of magic. He had to make a choice and it was hard for him, but in the end he chose love and a year later I was born..." she paused and took another sip of her cocoa. "You-Know-Who wouldn't accept that a wizard turned him down, and absolutely not because of a squib, so he sent the Deatheaters to find my father. When I was four, my dad disappeared and we thought the Deatheaters had caught him. Mum and I moved away from Alford, where I was born and figured we'd be safer in another town, well, six years later there was a knock on our door. It was the Deatheaters demanding my mother to tell them the whereabouts of my dad. This came a shock to both of us and we told them we didn't know. They didn't believe us and they took my mother. For six years I lived at an orphanage and all I know is that You-Know-Who figured my father would come if he knew they had my mum... torturing her. She died when I was thirteen and then they went after me. I managed to get away, moving from orphanage to orphanage until I was seventeen..."

"Wow" George gasped and both twins stared at her. "How did you manage to get away?"

She sighed.

"Well, I didn't... Almost a year ago they caught me and kept me in a dungeon... they figured my father would finally turn himself in if he knew I was captured. He didn't and the longer I stayed the angrier they got... They..."

Ailie paused and swallowed as tears began to well up in her eyes. Fred moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to tell us" he said quietly. "... But if you're on the run and need shelter, you can stay here for as long as you need or until it's not safe here anymore"

George nodded in agreement. Ailie sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay I just... A few days ago, they were supposed to have killed me... However, You-Know-Who decided that I could be of use. It had something to do with what they called horcruxes and that Harry Potter had found them out..."

She caught the twins sharing a look between them at this.

"How could you be of use for that?" George asked. Ailie swallowed and let out a sigh.

"You-Know-Who... Voldemort... wanted to put one _in_ me. He wanted to impregnate me and use the fetus as a horcrux so that if Harry would kill him, there would be a part of his soul left in me and he would be reborn..."

She had never talked so fast in her entire life, just wanting to get it out and be done with it. She bit her bottom lip.

"I feel so disgusting..."

The twins looked unsure of what to say, but finally Fred spoke.

"Are you... I mean, did he..."

She shook her head.

"No... I packed whatever belongings I had. It took me a couple of days to find them all, since they'd stolen them from me, and then tonight I ran..."

"So that's why they're chasing you..." Fred muttered, more to himself than to her. She nodded.

"Well we're not gonna let them, are we Fred" George said with a confident smile towards his brother, causing Fred to smile to.

"Right you are, Georgie"

Ailie looked from Fred to George and back, smiling. It had been too long she had felt cared about and safe. She had missed it so much and she had once again found it by a miracle.

...

Fred had insisted she'd sleep in his bed and he on the couch. She had protested, but he had stood his ground and eventually she had given in, thanking him for all the help. He had waved it away and told her good night.

As she lay beneath the sheets and a warm, crochet blanket with a beautiful flower patchwork in green, red and yellow, she thought of her mother.

While she had been at the orphanages, she had learned not to miss her mother, for her own sanity's sake, but it came back to her as she lay there, hearing the rain patter against the window.

Her mother had been beautiful; young but mature and she had sung to her every night after her father left. Ailie could still remember her mother's face in the dim yellow light next to her bed. Her hazel eyes sparkling, her soft smile and slightly crooked teeth. Her hair had been long and curly, not at all straight as Ailie's, but the same chocolate brown colour.

She had tucked her in and turned on her fairy shadow-light that made the silouettes of fairies and flowers dance around her room.

_Now we close our eyes and pray_

_Danger will stay far away_

_We ask our kinsmen to obey_

_Be with us and do not stray_

_Evil may not enter here_

_In this home we'll have no fear_

_We beg the monsters: stay out there_

_Sleep tight, Ailie, my dear_

Her head was spinning with memories, good ones, of her mother and her childhood in Scotland, but also bad ones, trapped inside some Deatheater's dungeon. If she closed her eyes she could still smell the damp, moldy stone walls, feel the thin mattress on the floor, the sound of rats and dripping water. She was afraid to fall asleep because of those memories.

Ailie let out a heavy sigh and looked around the room. Through the dark she could make out a wardrobe and next to it a small dresser with some framed photographs on it, a small desk and a chair. Appart from that, there was just the bed and nightstand and a large window. Cozy, homey... safe.

In a way she regretted telling the twins so much. Afterall, they were strangers and could very well turn her in, but there was something about them that made her feel she could trust them. She recognized the name Weasley, but she couldn't pin point from where. She had only gone to Hogwarts for her final year since her mother had thought it wasn't safe for her to travel back and forth and instead she had been taught about magic at home. Quite impressive, not being able to use magic herself.

She had been contacted by Albus Dumbledore on her seventeenth birthday, where he had asked her if she'd like to attent the school to get her grades and she had quickly accepted and been placed in Hufflepuff on her first day.

Another part of Ailie regretted not telling the twins _everything_, but there were things, moments of one's life you just didn't spill to a stranger. Things you'd rather just forget yourself, but that would never leave you.

She had been through horrible things in that dungeon. Torture so many could never understand and each and every time they'd be branded into your mind where they would stay. Old scars, perhaps fading with time, but never completely gone.

She reached for the charm around her neck and twirled it between her fingers. The silver tear hanging from a thin chain had once been her mother's and Ailie had been told that whenever sorrow or sadness would overpower her to leave those emotions within the charm and to be strong. It had been how she had coped after her husband's disappearance and she had given it to Ailie on her 10th birthday.

Still with her fingers wrapped around the silver tear, Ailie drifted to sleep.

...

George was already in the kitchen making french toast when Fred got up. The sweet smell of that along with freshly brewed coffee was energizing to him and he stretched out his limbs in the doorframe, yawning a _good morning_.

"Morning" George greeted and plated up some of the toast. "Sleep alright?"

Fred walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, flicking his wand to make a cup of steaming, hot coffee soar through the air and land gently in front of him. The early morning air made tiny goosebumps spread across his skin and he shuddered before he took a large gulp of the dark beverage.

"I couldn't help but think about what way would be the best to help the girl" Fred said and watched George set a plate down with a pile of toast infront of him, before moving back towards the stove. It was the only thing he preffered to do the muggle way – cooking.

"Well" George began with a shrug as he fried some more toast. "I know you love being the Prince Charming, but we really don't know this girl. She might be a spy or even a Deatheater herself..."

He turned around and looked at his brother.

"Or she _is_ telling the truth and has been through some horrid things" Fred said. "And if so we can't just abandon her, there's a war going on out there"

George let out a heavy sigh, biting his lip as he considered both possibilities.

At that moment, Ailie entered the kitchen shyly, still dressed in the borrowed clothing but with her hair up in a messy bun.

"I would doubt my story too" she said and the twins swallowed, nervous she might have been offended. "I mean it's not like strangers seek refuge in the middle of the night on a daily basis around here I presume. If you feel the need to I could drink some Veritaserum..."

George quickly shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said. "If you were some crazy bird working for Ol' Voldie, you'd probably have murdered us in our sleep. I just find it hard to trust strangers nowadays"

Ailie nodded, understanding him completely. She didn't seem hurt or affended at all, quite the opposite. She sat down diagonally from Fred and reached for his cup of coffee, taking a sip from it before setting it back on the table in front of him, the shy girl transformed into a confident creature within seconds. Fred's eyes followed her movements before they landed on her face. There was something about her that amazed him and at the same time he was confused and unsure about what to think of her.

George snickered.

"Acceptable?" he asked with a smirk and she gave him a smile.

"Fit for a king" she said and turned her eyes back to Fred, winking at him. "You're not a germophobe are you?"

He just shook his head and soon a smile spread across his face.

"Already more confident I see" he said and took another sip of his coffee. George set a plate with toast down infront of Ailie before grabbing one for himself, sitting down next to her, opposite his brother. Ailie thanked George and then shrugged, turning her attention back to Fred.

"To be honest I haven't felt so confident the past few years, but after meeting you boys, I feel like I can dare to hope again"

"Hope for what exactly?" George asked with his moth full of toast.

"Safety... Kindness... That there are still people in this world I don't have to fear" Ailie said and took a bite of her slice of toast. It was heavenly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had french toast. "This is so good"

The twins chuckled and Fred shook his head, still with a wide smile on his face.

"You're one special girl"

"Why, thank you" she said and giggled. The feeling of laughing, smiling, it was something she'd almost forgotten, but ever since Fred saved her, it was all around her and she loved that feeling of worry and sadness being washed away.

They ate in silence for a while, before Ailie spoke again, clearing her throat before uttering a word.

"Could I ask you for another favour?" she asked, her eyes on Fred. He glanced over at George for a second before he looked back at her with a shrug.

"Sure, what can I do for you, miss Mackay?"

He smirked and rubbed the crumbs off his hands, before he leaned back, arms folded across his chest. She studied him for a moment before speaking again.

"I'd like to visit my appartment... if you could call it that. Where I lived before the Deatheaters got me. Hopefully it's been untouched and I could find some of my things..."

She gave him a pleading look and he seemed to be unsure weither it was a good idea or not. "I don't feel safe going there on my own. It won't take long"

He sucked on his bottom lip as he thought about it and she was almost certain he'd say no, but to her surprise he nodded.

"Alright, can you apparate?" he asked. She nodded. "Good then, let's go"

As he got up George raised his eyebrows.

"I guess I'll open up the shop then" he said, sounding as if he was defeated.

Ailie smiled at him and leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, George" she said and got up. He stared at her in surprise and his fingers went to touch where she'd kissed him. Fred looked equally surprised, his mouth open and stared at her as she approached him in the doorway.

She patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't look so jealous. I'll be ready in five" she said and walked past him to get ready for their trip.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heart Open

**Chapter 2 – Heart open**

Ailie and Fred apparated to a narrow street with old, crooked houses on both sides. A few people were out doing their business, but appart from that, it was quiet.

An old lantern with a wax candle inside lit up the misty air surrounding the door closest to them and Ailie approached it.

She walked up the three steps and pushed open the door with a squeak. Fred followed her, with his wand in a tight grip.

The walls were covered in green painted woodpanels and was dimly lit by lanterns hanging from the ceiling. It was like going back in time at least 200 years.

Ailie opened another doo and went down some stairs, leading into complete darkness.

"Lumos" she said quietly and Fred followed her down to the basement. There was another door and she muttered something wich Fred figured was some sort of password. A loud click escaped from the door and Ailie pulled it open. With a flick of her wand, the room inside was lit by dozens of candles placed on shelves and the floor. He looked around in amazement.

"You lived here?" he asked in disbelief. There was a mattress on the floor with some flower patterned sheets, stacks of school books in the corner, a small shelf with a locked box, a jar of ink and some quills. Under the tiny window stood a dresser. There was a small sink, a stove and a door leading to the toilet.

"Yep" she replied. "For about a year"

She stuffed her backpack with the few clothes she had in the dresser, the photographs and the locked box. She looked around, scanning the room for anything else to bring.

"So... I know we don't really know eachother" Fred began slowly spinning around as he inspected the tiny room. "... but to be perfectly honest, I thought it couldn't get much worse than what you told me last night, and now you tell me you lived _here_ for a year. It can't just be bad luck, can it?"

She was looking away from him, still scanning the room.

"I wish the bad stuff stopped there" she muttered to herself and flung the backpack over her shoulder.

"What?" he asked. He had heard her perfectly well, but he couldn't believe it.

"Nothing" she said. "Shall we head back?"

She was walking towards the door when Fred held his arm out to stop her.

"Ailie, it might be hard to, but we need to start trusting eachother if we're going to stay under the same roof"

She sighed and bit her lip. Fred continued.

"I'll start, alright? My family's been quite involved in helping Harry Potter. For one thing it caused George to lose his ear. Our younger brother is with him right now trying to save our world that alot of people don't even know we're losing. We're part of a radio channel, reporting how it goes, reading the names of witches and wizards who's lost their lives. Our friends are working undercover for Harry at Hogwarts. He's the only one who can stop Voldemort".

For a moment they stared at eachother and Ailie wasn't sure how to deal with all that information. A part of her was frightened to know such important things in case she was captured again.

"You do realize I could probably buy my freedom with that information if they catch me again, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, and I don't see Voldie as the generous type of bloke, but I'm pretty sure you could get a heap of gold too". He gave her a crooked smile. "But I promised you I wouldn't let them get to you and I intend to keep that promise".

She was looking straight into his golden eyes. They were glistening in the candlelight. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I don't know if what happened to me was because they didn't believe me when I told them I didn't know where my father was or if they just didn't give a shit..." her eyes were glittering with silent tears. "I thought there couldn't be anyone worse than Bellatrix Lestrange... With her psychotic kind of torture... I know what it feels to have every bone in my body crushed. I know the smell and pure, white pain of my own flesh burning. The taste of my own blood... And yet, that man Dallox..." she squeezed her eyes shut for a second, before she took a deep breath and opened them, as she approced the mattress to sit down.

Fred swallowed, ready to to tell her she didn't have to go on since it pained her so much, but she spoke before he had the chance.

"The first time he was alone... I still remember his foul breath against my face, his filthy hands roaming my body... That time it was easier to shut down and turn into an emotionless shell..." she was staring out into the room as she spoke. "He was alone most of the times, but once in a while he brought friends... other Deatheaters. I couldn't shut down then. The pain was to grave, with six, perhaps more men having their way... I remember one young man, just a boy, watching..." she turned to face Fred with tears falling from her glazed eyes. "... Malfoy's boy... He'd look me in the eyes and I could see he was afraid, but he did nothing..."

Fred regretted ever asking her to share her secrets, but hearing the name _Malfoy _lit a fire in him. He had one more reason to kill the ferret now. He could hardly believe it. Sure, Malfoy was a complete arse, but to watch something like that happen to a girl his own age and not interfere... It had been worth dying if it had saved her from it.

He sat down next to her, a strange feeling in his stomach, something between sick and hurt.

Gently, he put his arm around her and she smiled through the tears.

"If you were some crazy guy working for Ol' Voldie you probably would've raped and tortured me in my sleep already, 'ey..."

She wiped her tears with a tired chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Fred gave her a weak smile but it didn't last long.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, not knowing what else to say. She reached to touch his cheek.

"Don't be. You saved my life. If you hadn't let me in, they would have caught me and I'd rather die than have Voldemort even touch me...".

...

When they got back there was an awkward silence between them. Fred left to work at the shop. All he said was that if she needed something to get down there and then he was gone.

Ailie sat down on the couch with a sigh. She had a strange feeling in her stomach; worry, angst... It was slowly eating her from the inside out.

Why had she told him? Why had she let herself be reminded and told a complete stranger about the worst parts of her life?

She felt stupid.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a family photo on the shelf. She slowly got up and made her way towards it.

Holding the framed photo between her slender fingers, she realized she recognized two of the people in it, appart from the twins. A boy and a girl.

"Weasley..." she whispered as she scanned the features of the two teens.

Images from Hogwarts came flashing back through her mind. She suddenly remembered she had seen both of them with Harry Potter most of the time.

A smile tugged at the ends of her mouth and a warmth filled her up as if it were liquid. She could trust the twins, she was sure of it now.

She had never talked to any of them at Hogwarts, but she had heard of the secret group that had formed the year before she had attented Hogwarts and she had secretly wanted to join them, but never dared.

She put the picture back in it's place with a smile. It gave her an inner warmth to know people still cared about family, but in a way it didn't surprise her when it came to the twins. To bring a stranger wanted by Deatheaters into their home required both curage and a heart in the right place.

She decided to clean up the clothes and other things she'd managed to find at her old place. With a flick of her wand her clothes were clean and free from wrinkles. It surprised her how big they looked. She had lost a lot of weight after her abduction, but decided to try them on.

She smiled as she pulled her favourite dress over her head and scanned her own image in the mirror. It was pastel blue with tiny, pink flowers, tight at the chest and waist, but with a knee length, flowing skirt. She had to shrink it a bit, but she didn't mind. It reminded her of life and who she really was.

She twirled infront of the mirror and laughed. She felt free again.

She figured there was no guarantees of that feeling lasting forever, so she plopped down and pouted as she stared at her own face, trying to decide what to do. She flicked her wand and her hair curled itself into soft waves. With a swisch she had fixed her eyebrows and applied a small amount of makeup. She had missed those simple things.

Seeing herself at that moment brought back happy memories from the Hogsmeade visits with the other Hufflepuff girls, gossiping, shopping, eating sweets.

_Oh, sweets..._

She glanced over at her backpack and smiled, shaking her head as she grabbed a packet of muggle cigarettes. She ran her fongers over the golden letters. The white paper had gone yellow and the red had faded to orange. It had been a long time. Back then it was the most dangerous thing she had done on a daily basis. Boy, does life change.

She got up and apparated outside, not wanting to disturb the twins by walking through their shop.

She took a deep breath as she appeared just outside their shop. A few people were walking about, but there wasn't a rush yet. There was a slight wind that made her hair and skirt swaye a little.

She let a cigarette slip between her lips before she lit it with her wand. It wasn't like she had missed smoking, she had been forced to deal with not being able to, but the thought of being free enough to stand in Diagon Alley, in the middle of the day, having a fag while the wind blew through her hair was refreshening.

"Muggles... Inventing a form of slow suicide for pleasure's sake"

She turned around and saw Fred walking down the steps from the shop. He approached her with a smirk.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked and took a drag on her cigarette, making it glow. Fred nodded towards the windows and she felt stupid for not thinking of that herself.

"You look dashing, by the way" he said as he scanned her from tip to toe. "Great colours on you"

She smiled.

"Yeah, you seem to love colour"

His WWW robes were deep purple and his turtleneck a bright orange, really clashing against his ginger hair, but in a way it made him look really handsome. Maybe it was like a drop of paint on a black canvas, he was still a symbol of hope and laughter in their dark world.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own" he said softly. She nodded and painted a circle in the gravel with her shoe.

"I know, I just... I wanted a moment of freedom"

Fred nodded with his lips pressed together. His kind eyes were resting on her face.

"I wish there was a way to give you real freedom". He leaned back against the wall with his hands down his pockets. "Could've shown you the Burrow. I haven't really missed being there until everyone was forced to leave. 'tis not safe there anymore..."

Ailie smiled.

"Your childhood home?". He nodded.

"Looks like a crazy, wonky house ready to fall apart, but inside it's homey, always warm from the open fire, the smell of mum's cooking and outside, there's fruit trees and fields and further down near the woods there's a creek. That's freedom to me".

She had watched his features change as he spoke, obviously remembering those times. Even though it was clear he missed his childhood home, Ailie could see the hope in his eyes, to one day return there for one of his mother's Sunday dinners.

She put her cigarette out and walked up to him, looking into his eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"One day you can show me" she said with a smile. He chuckled and shook his head as he pushed himself away from the wall and gently pulled her hands off him, still holding her fingers between his down at her sides.

"Ailie, I..."

"Oi!" George interrupted, sticking his head out from behind the door. "I can't be at three places all at once, get back in here"

Fred let out a sigh and chuckled as he let go of Ailie's hands.

"We better head back in"

She nodded and followed him back inside the crouded shop, her mind trying to figure out what he was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3 - Taste of Terror

**AN: As you are aware, this is an M rated story and this chapter is no different. **

**Chapter 3 – Taste of Terror**

Ailie had decided to take a nap. She wasn't sure weither it was the visit to her old place and it's memories or her sudden freedom that caused her to feel exhausted, but as she lay on the couch, reading the Prophet, she felt her eyelid slowly get heavier and before she knew it the newspaper fell out of her hands and onto the floor as she fell asleep.

_She awoke slowly as the echo of voices approached her. She opened her eyes slowly. The smell of mold and dirt filled her nostrils. Her skin felt stiff and she realized there was caked blood down her legs and probably on her face too. Her head was pounding painfully and her joints ached. _

_The voices came closer and there was a rustle of keys. She heaved herself up from the dirty matress with shaking arms, but failed to get up and within a few seconds the sound of boots against the wet stone floor hurried towards her angrily and she was slapped across the face with a cold, gloved hand before she was pulled up by her hair._

_She thought to herself someone must be through hell screaming like that before she realized it was her screaming._

_She hadn't even noticed when her hands went instinctivly to grab her hairbelow the gloved hands in fear of her scalp ripping. She was soon on her feet, her legs shaking._

"_Look at you, filth" the voice growled. "Just as dirty as your mother"._

_Ailie had learned not to cry as it would cause her more pain, and a part of her thought that if she taught herself to become emotionless, she would forget what pain felt like all together._

"_Time for a shower" another voice yelled, a dark laugh followed and then she was drenched in icy water. She gasped, closing her eyes as a cry from the shock escaped her throat. The men laughed._

"_Scrub yerself clean" one of the men ordered and a ball of wire wool was thrown at her feet. She bit back a sob before she reached for it with shivering hands. It felt cold and rough against her skin as she squeezed it in her hand. The men were watching her._

_Her hair was plastered against her face, dripping with water so cold it burned her. She began to rub the wire wire wool up and down her legs, as gentle as she could as brown water flooded the floor._

"_Scrub harder" one of the men ordered her and she bit her lip, eyes squeezed shut. She sobbed silently as blood trickled down her legs. The men were laughing._

_After a while the burning pain disappeared and she stared out into the air, as if in a trance as she rubbed her limbs clean, dirt and caked blood replaced with glistening red drops slowly rolling down her pale skin. She was just about to move on with her face when a strong arm grabbed her rist._

"_Ah, ah, we wouldn't want to scratch up that pretty face, would we?"._

_She slowly shook her head._

"_N-no, Mr Dallox..." she whispered, her throat sore and her mouth dry. Her tongue felt like a piece of parchment between her teeth and her lips cracked from the sudden movement. His cold leather glove against her jaw sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't see him through the dark, but in her mind she told herself she was staring into his cold eyes, as if it would make him stop, make him find that fragment of humanity if she just kept her eyes locked with his. She heard his zipper being pulled down and she didn't move. She knew it wouldn't make a difference._

"_Ailie...". She heard the voice in the distance, muffled, but she knew that voice. "Ailie, wake up!"_

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, panting in cold sweat.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare".

She turned her head and saw kind eyes looking at her with worry. It took her a moment to realize it was George. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Just a... Just a nightmare" she whispered and ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I should take a shower".

He didn't move from his kneeling position beside the couch. He placed his hand on her arm and she flinched, still terrified from her dream, her _memories_.

He nodded.

"Do you want me to wait here for you?" he asked. In her fragile state she could really tell the difference between his and Fred's voice. His was deeper, and somehow sweeter. She shook her head.

"No, I'm okay, really. I bet Fred needs you in the shop".

He hesitated for a moment, but got up, mumbling a silent _okay_.

"I'm going to make some lunch, I bet you're hungry too" he said. She wasn't really that hungry. In all honesty she felt sick to her stomach, but she couldn't refuse George's cooking so she nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered and got up, quickly heading for the shower.

She let the hot water wash her poisoned mind away. The steam filled her lungs and she enjoyed the heavy and yet so refreshing feeling in her chest.

_You're safe now, Ailie. Don't let the past haunt you._

She kept repeating it in her head but it made no difference. The dreams would take her right back there and there was no way for her to escape. Her otherwise sweet and gentle persona now wanted revenge, if not for her own but for her mother and she felt anger build up. Her father hadn't been captured afterall. He had left. Fled to let his wife and daughter suffer and he would've known about it too. The Dark Lod would have made sure he knew it somehow.

She punched the tile and couldn't stop her sobbing.

Her father had fled to save his own life, no matter the price. A true Deatheater afterall.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She stared at the clouded mirror for a moment, before she wiped the steam of with her hand. Before her was a broken, bony creature. It's pale face would have been mistaken for dead if it wasn't for the glistening, silver eyes framed by smudged mascara rolling down her cheeks. Heavy drops of water trickled down her naked body, over the scars and bruises, up and down the defined lines of her collarbones and ribs.

She took her time tracing the faded scars and recent cuts. The patches of black and purple and yellow. She found the old, rubbery mess of skin on her left hip. A scar that was healed but would never go away, where the evil Bellatrix and pressed her wand each and everytime she used the Cruciatus curse and eventually it had burned a hole, a perfect round wound from her wand.

She remembered the foul breath of her mouth in her face, her black, curly frizz stinging as it fell into Ailie's eyes. She had faced her, laid on top of her and watched her squirm and quiver as the curse shot through her body. Bellatrix had laughed, enjoyed it with every fibre of her being.

Ailie washed her face and wrapped the towel around her before she headed to Fred's room and dried her hair, got dressed in whatever comfortable clothes of her own she found and walked quietly out of the room towards the kitchen.

Fred had just entered the appartment when she got to the livingroom and he greeted her with a smile.

"Now I get why you ladies need such a big closet" he joked when he noticed she had changed her clothes again and it made her smile.

"And almost as colourful as yours" she said and he winked.

"Touché".

They entered the kitchen together. George had just gotten a pie out of the oven and seeing him in a brown and orange flowered apron with matching oven-mittens made Ailie giggle.

"You're just afraid to confess how charming you find me" he said and placed the pie on the table before he removed the mittens and apron.

"Oh no, you look spiffing" she joked back and Fred snorted as he took a seat by the table. Ailie followed and sat down in the same spot she had that morning. "Smells equally too" she said. George placed his hand on his chest, wiping a fake tear from his eye with his other hand.

"Oh, you're far too kind".

They ate and Ailie was silent, listening to the twins talk about the day at the shop so far. Even though there was a war out there, some customers never failed them and it amazed her how many people actually still seemed to come by. When they had been quiet for a while, she broke the silence.

"So... Fred. What was it you wanted to tell me earlier? Y'know, outside?"

He chewed for a few seconds, as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"Uhm, I don't remember. Can't have been anything important. It rarely is with me" he said.

"So very true" George filled in. "Very rarely, pretty much never".

"Awe" Ailie cooed. "George, I thought you were the nice twin".

Fred seemed a little put off by this. George nodded and pointed his fork at her.

"Also very true, and with kindness comes honesty".

She just shook her head and cut another piece of her pie. She glanced over at Fred who was still looking a bit offended.

"Don't be like that Fred" she said softly. "Pouting doesn't suit you. Besides, girls like bad boys anyways"

A smirk spread across his face that for some reason made her blush and quickly return to her food.

"By the way" George said quickly. "Got an owl from mum today. They're having a dinner with the Order this evening and she wanted to know if we'll pop 'round".

Fred nodded and glanced at his brother for a second before turning to look at Ailie again.

"What do you say, Ailie? Ready to meet the ginger horde and company?"

She couldn't help but giggle. She thought about it for a moment.

"If they won't mind" she said. Fred let out a _pfft _and waved away her silliness.

"Just make it clear you're not my secret girlfriend or she'll make plans for both a wedding and grandchildren within the minute" Fred said. Ailie smirked.

"And if I make her believe I'm George's secret girlfriend then?". George was about to speak when Fred quickly interrupted with a shrug.

"She'll just be thankful he didn't turn out to be a pouf afterall".

George slapped him on the back of the head.

"Git-".

After lunch, Ailie insisted on taking care of the dishes and after several minutes of debating it with George he gave in and they went back to the shop, leaving Ailie with her mind spinning with thoughts about what that evening's visit to the Order's headquarters would bring.


End file.
